


Regret

by authorwithoutaquill



Series: Timepetalsprompts drabbles [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Guilt, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorwithoutaquill/pseuds/authorwithoutaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have told her. Now it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Timepetalsprompts weekly drabble theme: Echoes. Second part in my Silent series (exactly 100 words this time, which I'm very proud of).

Her words echoing in his ear, her ragged breath lingering on his neck, her hands clutching at his jacket, her dark pupils swallowing up the honey-brown of her eyes, she left.

She left him and wouldn’t ever come back.

Darkness swallowed up the sun and he was alone.

Completely alone, just like he was during the war.

No Rose, no comfort, nothing to hang onto.

The Doctor had to push that button, he knew he had to, but without her strength, her understanding eyes, he couldn’t make his fingers bend.

It was his fault, he knew.

What has he done?


End file.
